The Fires of Heaven/Chapter 54
Summary Several thousand Aiel, including five hundred Maidens are gathered in a courtyard in Cairhien. Pevin, Rand's standard bearer, is the only non-Aiel going to Caemlyn for the fight against the Forsaken Rahvin. Rand makes a Skimming Gateway, steps through, then creates a platform for the Aiel to stand on. He makes it as large as he can, but it is not large enough to hold everyone that wants to come. Aviendha joins Rand on the platform as do Bael, Pevin, Mat, Asmodean, and Sulin, followed by a large stream of Aiel. Rand closes the Gateway and the platform begins to move toward Caemlyn. Along the way someone falls and Rand worries that it was one of the Maidens. They arrive and Rand opens a Gateway so they can exit the platform below the wall he climbed when he met Elayne for the first time. As the Aiel spread out Rand notices that only the Aiel are visible; no people are around even though there should be at this time of day. The wall next to him topples outward and Trollocs pour out. Then lightning is channeled on his group and his shield to block it is too slow. Rand makes his shield huge, then ties it off and looks around. Mat's body lies nearby next to Asmodean…and Aviendha. The death of his friends sends Rand into a rage and he goes directly after Rahvin. He opens a different type of Gateway and steps through into the palace where Rahvin sits on the Lion Throne. Nynaeve is trying to teach Siuan about Tel'aran'rhiod. They are doing this during the day to keep it secret from the other Aes Sedai. Theodrin has been assigned to help Nynaeve break down the block she has that only lets her channel when angry. Nynaeve and Siuan begin prodding each other with the unpleasant things going on in each other's situation. Finally Siuan slaps Nynaeve and they begin fighting and rolling around on the ground. Siuan finally begins laughing and they agree that there are better ways to settle their differences. Nynaeve thinks she saw a face in a window and decides it would be best if they leave Tel'aran'rhiod. Siuan argues against it, so Nynaeve rips away the twisted stone ring ter'angreal to force her out. Nynaeve doesn't leave though, but moves somewhere else. She is afraid she will have to confess to Sheriam what she knows about Moghedien and about seeing her in tel'aran'rhiod which will mean more punishments and chores for having kept it a secret. Moghedien finds her and begins taunting her again, planning how to collect her. Because Nynaeve is using the amber plaque, she only has access to a trickle of the One Power. Moghedien senses this and, not feeling threatened, is taking her time. Birgitte shows up so she can find out why Nynaeve forced Siuan out of the World of Dreams but Moghedien captures her, making her a child. Nynaeve begins to beg for mercy as she walks toward Moghedien. When she gets close she imagines an a'dam linking them, with Moghedien wearing the collar. Once Nynaeve is in charge, she presses Moghedien for information on the other Forsaken. Moghedien tells of a plot to have Rand attack Sammael while other Forsaken wait to help capture him. She then reveals that Rand plans to attack Rahvin in Caemlyn today and that Rahvin is prepared. Nynaeve resolves to go to Caemlyn with Moghedien, even though she might not be able to do anything from Tel'aran'rhiod. Characters * Rand * Sulin * Bael * Mat * Asmodean * Aviendha * Pevin * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Sorilea * Jeade'en * Rahvin * Lews Therin in Rand's head * Lamelle * Enaila * Meciar * Nynaeve * Moghedien * Siuan Sanche * Birgitte Referenced * Colavaere * Lanfear * Egwene * Hadnan Kadere * Lan * Somara * Elayne * Min * Theodrin * Gareth Bryne * Cerandin * Latelle * Gaidal Cain * Graendal * Sammael * Morgase * Sheriam * Logain * Leane * Faolain * Cian Tairen acquaintence of Siuan Places * Cairhien (city) * Caemlyn * Salidar * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Pit of Doom * Andor * Tear * Two Rivers * Jurene * Falme